Current trends in computing suggest that computers are becoming networked to one another on a greater and greater scale. For example, computers that previously were connected to other computers in the same building over a local-area network (LAN) are now commonly connected to other computers all over the world over a wide-area network (WAN), an intranet, or the Internet. The rising prominence of the Internet in fact presages a future where all computers are able to connect with one another over a single vast global network.
With this rise in connectivity has come a proliferation of standards governing point-to-point calling, and multi-point calling (conferencing). Point-to-point calling enables a user at one computer to communicate with a user at another computer, where both computers are connected to one another over a network such as the Internet. A point-to-point call only permits two users to communicate with each other; if one of these users wishes to communicate with a third user at a different computer, the user would first have to disconnect the present point-to-point call and establish a new point-to-point call.
Multi-point calling is better known as conferencing. Conferencing enables a plurality of users at their respective computers to communicate with one another, where all the computers are connected to each other over a network such as the Internet. A multi-point call or conference usually allows new users to join an existing conference without having to first terminate the conference. With both point-to-point and multi-point calls, the communications may be data--e.g., text, graphics, and/or files--or multimedia, such as audio and/or video.
A standard for point-to-point calling known within the art is H.323. H.323 calling permits multimedia communication such as audio and/or video communication between the users at two different computers commonly connected H.323 calling is occasionally said to govern multimedia conferencing between two computers; however, this nomenclature is inaccurate in that the H.323 standard generally only permits point-to-point calling, and not true multi-point calling (as those of ordinary skill within the art know, the H.323 standard does permit point-to-point call if a Multipoint Control Unit (MCU) is present, which is typically an additional server computer). Further description regarding the H.323 standard is described at the Internet web site http://www.imtc-org/imtc/i/standard/itu/i_h323.htm, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
A standard for multi-point calling known within the art is T.120. T.120 conferencing permits data communication among users at different computers commonly connected (e.g., text, graphics, and/or files). T.120 conferencing, besides data sharing, also permits document conferencing, specifying the efficient and reliable distribution of files and graphical information in real time in a multi-point call (conference). Further description regarding the T.120 standard is described at the Internet web site http://www.imtc.org/imtc/i/standard/itu/i_t120.htm, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
A disadvantage with the proliferation of standards governing multi-point and point-to-point calls is that unsophisticated users may become confused at the prospect of two or more concurrent calls with the same computer. For example, a user may participate in a T.120 conference to share computer files with other users, or exchange typed textual messages with them (commonly known as "chatting") Concurrently, the user may also initiate an H.323 call with one of these users, to communicate in a multimedia manner (e.g., audio-only, or both audio and video). The user, therefore, may become confused by the fact that he or she has to initiate two separate calls: a T.120 conference to share computer files and exchange typed textual messages, and an H.323 call to communicate in a multimedia manner. The concept of communicating with the same user by two different concurrent calls, as is possible by the proliferation of standards governing such multi-point and point-to-point calls, is therefore unintuitive at best to such users.